


Saving My Place

by malfoys_minx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx
Summary: Bucky has a nice new plug. What he doesn't have is a full length mirror to admire it in. Steve does though and Steve is out, so all he has to do is nip down the hall, have a quick look, and come straight back. Easy. Or itwouldhave been easy if Steve hadn't come home early.Still, it could have been worse, right? It wasn't as though he was standing in Steve's bedroom, bare ass naked, with an almost comically large Captain America themed plug shoved up inside him... Oh no, wait, that wasexactlywhat he was doing and it couldn't possibly be any fucking worse than this; his newly star spangled rear end on full display for his best friend to see. His best friend who, at least prior to today, had been blissfully unaware that Bucky had been crushing on him for the best part of a century.He was so fucked.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	Saving My Place

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a whole year (though it feels like way longer) since I published my first fic for this fandom, so I thought it might be nice to mark the occasion by posting something new. I've actually got a few things that are almost done, just awaiting final redrafts and proofreads and such, but I wanted to get something out and this little bitty one shot seemed like the best candidate. Admittedly I've been sitting on it (no pun intended) for quite a while, having initially planned to get it up for Steve's birthday, but I was never quite happy with it and in the end I decided not to post it. A lot of tweaking later, however, I think it's finally where I want it to be, so here ya go. Enjoy!

Bucky grunted as he pushed a bit harder at the base of the plug, trying to ease it a little further into his body. It was by far the largest toy he'd ever tried and he probably wouldn't have even considered it under normal circumstances, only there was nothing remotely normal about the situation he currently found himself in. He'd been doing a little online shopping, stocking up on lube and debating trying out a vibrating prostate massager when an advert at the side of the page had caught his attention and he'd promptly forgotten everything else he'd been looking at. 

The plug was nothing special really, beyond it's almost intimidatingly large size; standard shape, made out of silicone, no different to any of the others Bucky owned, except... Except _this_ one was coloured in patriotic rings of red, white and blue, the circular base decorated with a perfect rubbery replica of Captain America's shield. He shouldn't have bought it, he knew, but he'd been typing in his card details before he'd even realised what he was doing and now it had arrived and he could hardly send it back, so what else was he going to do with it? Gift it to Steve? As if. He'd wanted a new toy, he'd bought a new toy and that toy was damn well going in his ass, whether his ass wanted it there or not. 

Arching his back a little more, he sucked in a few deep breaths, trying to relax himself as much as he could until finally, with one last push, the widest part of the plug slipped past his rim, settling into place inside him. It was certainly fucking big, the stem alone keeping him stretched wide, never mind the way the bulbous body pressed insistently against his inner walls. When he rolled his hips experimentally, he found the thing rubbed deliciously against his prostate and he actually wondered if he might be able to come just from that, rutting against nothing while Captain America took him apart from the inside... If only. Steve would be nothing short of horrified if he knew what Bucky was doing just then, but what Steve didn't know wouldn't hurt him and if this was the closest he was ever going to get to being split open by his best friend, he was going to enjoy every damn second of it. 

Pushing himself up onto his knees, he was about to roll over onto his back when he caught sight of the mirror above his sink, just visible through the half-open door of his ensuite, and he was scrambling to his feet before he could think it through. Rather unsurprisingly, the abrupt movement nearly sent him crashing to the ground as the plug shifted inside him, dragging a desperate keening sound from his throat, but he managed to grab hold of the bed at the last minute, just about keeping himself upright. Maybe he should send Steve a gift basket after this, he mused as he panted through the unexpectedly powerful shockwaves of pleasure. After all, he'd never have even contemplated something so large had it not been decorated with the emblem of his best friend and long standing crush. Really, it was all thanks to Steve that Bucky's body was currently experiencing such bliss and surely it was only fair. Credit where credit's due and all that. 

Taking a moment, he gave himself time to catch his breath before trying again, his second attempt at motion significantly more cautious than the first. Even once he was fully upright he was careful to take it slow, gingerly walking the few steps to the bathroom without further incident. Flicking on the light above the mirror, he twisted on the spot, trying to see how he looked with the shield nestled cosily between his cheeks, but the angle was all wrong, the mirror far too high up to give him much of a view of anything. 

Padding slowly back into the bedroom in search of something sturdy enough to stand on, he was halfway to his dresser, wondering if one of the drawers might suffice, when something else occurred to him. Steve had a mirror in his room, a full length number on one of his wardrobe doors that would be absolutely perfect for this, and the other man wouldn't be home for hours yet, he had plenty of time. 

It was a little depraved perhaps, invading his friend's private space to admire how his new butt plug looked, but he was already stuffed to the brim with his shameful secret, so could he really make things that much worse? No, he decided as he changed direction, pulling open his bedroom door and shuffling down the hall towards Steve's room, hissing under his breath as the plug shifted inside him with every careful step. 

Pushing open the door, he made a beeline for the mirror, barely even glancing at himself before turning his back on it. After all, there was a reason the only mirror Bucky possessed was the one built into his ensuite and even that only got used for shaving every once in a while. He didn't want to look at himself, he just wanted to see the plug and as he bent over carefully, moaning a little at the sensations the movement brought with it, there it was, the achingly familiar design perfectly framed between his cheeks. 

"Is that saving my place?" 

At the sound of the familiar voice, Bucky jerked upright, nearly falling over as his head snapped round to face Steve. _Steve_ , who wasn't supposed to be here, who wasn't supposed to _know_ , let alone _see_ , but there he was, leaning against the doorframe and staring at Bucky, an indecipherable expression on his face. 

"What..." He choked out, his voice barely even audible as he gaped at his friend in horror. "What are you doing here?" 

"Finished up early." Steve shrugged easily, like this was a normal situation. Like Bucky wasn't standing in front of him bare-ass naked and hard as rock with Steve's shield... with his... _fucking hell_. "Thought maybe we could hang out, do something together." His friend continued casually, though his tone twisted with something just a fraction darker as he added. "Although from the looks of it, you already got started without me." 

As Steve's words faded to silence, he couldn't seem to help glancing over Bucky's shoulder and suddenly he didn't seem quite so calm and collected after all, his eyes flashing at what he saw there. Because Bucky was still standing in front of the mirror, he realised, and from that angle the other man must have a damn near perfect view of his ass and the stupid fucking plug he'd shoved up there. 

Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, he found himself frozen in place, unable to even think about trying to talk his way out of this. Not that there was anything much he _could_ say. There was no excuse for this, _none_ , and all he could do was hope that Steve would be willing to let it slide. Would turn around and walk away, let Bucky escape back to his own room, unplug himself, put on about a million layers of clothes and bury his stupid purchase so deep underground that no one would ever find it. Then, hopefully, they could just pretend none of it had ever happened and go on to live out the rest of their lives in faux-ignorant bliss. 

Only Steve didn't leave, didn't even seem to be blinking as his eyes raked over Bucky's exposed form... and then he stepped forward. Bucky's own reaction to that was completely instinctive, his body bypassing his brain entirely and sending him tripping backwards as the other man moved fully into the room... Except there was nowhere for Bucky to go. After only a couple of steps, his legs caught on the edge of the bed, sending him tumbling onto the sheets in an ungainly sprawl and shocking a sharp sound of helpless pleasure out of him when his ass hit the mattress, jostling the plug against his prostate. 

He hadn't been this uncoordinated since he was a damn toddler, but then, despite his terror at having been caught, he was _still_ hard as fucking rock and stuffed to the brim, so he didn't exactly have the mental capacity to stop and think. Not when Seve was still coming, looking down at him like... like he was going to _devour_ him. And Bucky didn't know what to make of _that_ at all, but he was hardly in a position to critically analyse the situation just now. All he could focus on was Steve moving towards him while his brain screamed at him that he was in so much fucking trouble for this and the only course of action he seemed able to come up with was a swift and immediate retreat. 

Scrambling away, he'd already backed himself up against the headboard by the time his friend reached the foot of the bed and now he was trapped. Only Steve stopped too, looking down at him and hesitating for the first time. 

"Look, Buck, maybe I'm reading things wrong here. I don't know what you're doing in here or why you chose that, uh, _that_ , but I ain't gonna do anything you don't want. You want me to leave you alone, I'm gone, I swear it." 

It took a while for the other man's words to filter through the fear and lust addling his brain and by the time he realised what Steve was actually saying, his friend looked ready to turn around and walk away, just like Bucky had hoped at the start. Only that didn't seem to be what Steve actually _wanted_ , it was merely his escape plan; the out he was giving Bucky in case that was what he needed. The out he had no fucking intention of taking now that he'd finally made it past his shock and embarrassment to realise what his friend was _really_ offering here. 

Allowing himself a single slow breath to steady himself, he kicked up his chin a notch, making a point of meeting the other man's gaze with his own before spreading his legs wide in the most blatant invitation he could think of. Sure enough, Steve was on the bed in a flash, practically launching himself up the mattress and hauling Bucky down flat, covering him with his own body and capturing his lips in a downright ravenous kiss. 

It felt better than he could possibly have imagined, the sudden rush of sensation so exquisitely intense that it almost felt like pain, only it was far too good to be anything but unadulterated pleasure. In the shock of the moment, the taste of the other man's mouth alone was almost more than he could process and the unexpected thrill of being manhandled, the way the rough movement had jostled the plug inside him, even the harsh scrape of Steve's clothes over his bare skin, only served to intensify the feeling until it nearly overwhelmed him completely. Not so long ago, he knew, it really _would_ have been too much for his strung-out senses to handle, but he'd worked hard to get to where he was now and he refused to let his trainwreck of a brain mess this up for him. 

Sucking in as deep a breath as he could without breaking the kiss, he forced himself to let go of everything but the feel of the other man's lips on his, the urgent play of his tongue and the gentle scrape of his teeth. _Steve_ was what mattered just now, he told himself firmly, and he'd waited a whole damn lifetime for the chance to show his friend how much he wanted this, wanted _him_. With that in mind, it wasn't so difficult to let go of his own tension, focusing instead on kissing the other man back as deeply and eagerly as he was able to. 

He didn't know how long they continued that way, but when it was no longer quite enough, he found himself unable to resist pulling Steve even tighter against him. Not that his friend seemed to mind as Bucky wrapped himself around him, tangling one hand in his hair to hold him in place while the other shifted down his chest, sliding purposefully over mouth-watering musculature until metal clicked against metal. 

"Can I?" He gasped into the other man's mouth, fingers toying with the top button of his jeans and making quick work of the rest of the fastenings when Steve hummed his approval into another breathtaking kiss. 

He didn't bother to strip the other man properly, merely shoving his pants and underwear down far enough to free his cock and nearly forgetting, in his urgency, that there was already something inside him, blocking his friend from simply pushing into him the second he was released from his clothing. Steve, however, clearly hadn't forgotten and as Bucky finished wrestling him out of his denim confines, the other man reached between his legs to press firmly against the middle of the shield, dragging a desperate moan from his throat. 

"That feel good, baby?" Steve murmured against his lips, doing it again, before shifting his fingers to grip the edges of the base and rocking it back and forth. 

"Want you." He managed, even as he arched helplessly up into the pressure, keening a little pathetically at the blissful sensation. 

"Yeah? Want me to fill you up for real?" 

"Fuck, please, Steve." He begged mindlessly, rubbing himself a little desperately against the other man's abs, all but uncaring of the rough scrape of fabric over his cock. 

"Alright, I got you." His friend murmured, dropping a quick kiss on his lips before reaching over to his nightstand and urgently fishing out lube and a condom. 

Dropping his treasures onto the bed by Bucky's hip, Steve pushed himself up onto his knees, seemingly unconcerned by the picture he made then, with his erection jutting obscenely from his clothes, as he raked his gaze down Bucky's prone form. 

"Fuck, baby, just look at you." Steve practically sighed, stroking one big warm palm from his shoulder to his hip, before nudging his thighs even wider and reaching down to toy with the plug again. "You ready." 

"Yeah." He groaned. "Want it out. Want you in." 

"I think that can be arranged." Steve teased back, though his voice was rough as he finally got a proper grip on the silicone shield and began to pull. 

As Bucky felt his rim stretching wide around the thickest part of the toy, helpless to bite back his own whimper at the sensation, he watched the way his friend's eyes went wide, clearly shocked by the size of the thing. He was half expecting some form of sassy comment in response, but for once Steve kept his thoughts to himself, focusing on tugging as gently as he could until it finally popped free of Bucky's body, the rest sliding easily out of him and presumably leaving him gaping open, if the awed expression on the other man's face was anything to go by. 

"Please..." He encouraged when Steve didn't seem inclined to move, the plug still caught loosely in his hand as he stared down at Bucky's twitching hole. 

At the sound of his voice, his friend cursed sharply, tossing the plug aside as he grabbed for the condom, nearly tearing it in his urgency to get himself ready. 

"Need to be in you so bad." Steve rasped as he squeezed the lube directly onto his dick, giving himself a couple of quick strokes, before wiping his hand carelessly on his shirt, which was a whole new kind of filthy that Bucky found he rather liked. 

"Come on then." He encouraged, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist and tugging him forward. "Fuck me, Captain." 

"Yeah." Steve breathed as he reached between them, lining himself up before finally _finally_ pushing into him and oh _fuck_ , he'd needed this so bad. Needed more than silicone, more than a fantasy. He'd needed _Steve_. 

The other man took his time; rolling his hips in slow, careful thrusts that drove him deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt in Bucky's desperately hungry hole. It was almost too slow, too careful, but at the same time, he genuinely feared he'd come immediately if Steve didn't give him a little time to settle. Still, it was both a relief and frustrating as hell when his friend stopped moving completely, gazing down at him as if he couldn't quite believe it. Eyes wide and breathing shallow as he took his own moment to get himself under control. 

"Am I enough for you after that monster?" Steve teased after a second and Bucky had no fucking clue how the other man still had the brain power to talk, let alone make smartass comments, when he himself was already well beyond coherence. 

"Yes!" He rambled in response, because fuck _yes_. Steve was so much better than the toy, so much better than anything he had ever felt in his whole damn life. "Yes, yes, Steve, fuck, _please_ , Steve. _Please_ , please, please, more, _please_." 

"You got it." His friend practically growled, finally seeming to get with the program as he pulled out before fucking back in _hard_. 

"Fuck, _yes_!" Bucky all but shouted, unwrapping his legs from around the other man's waist to plant his feet on the bed, bracing himself against the mattress in an effort to meet each of Steve's thrusts with his own. 

"Yeah, that's it." His friend encouraged with a grunt, his voice barely even audible over the sound of skin slapping against skin and the thunk of the headboard against what was, thankfully, an internal wall. 

He didn't really have the capacity to think straight just then, and to be fair his brain wasn't all that reliable at the best of times, but even so he was pretty sure this was the best sex he'd ever had. Of course, the plug had done a pretty good job of riling him up before Steve had got his hands on him, but it was certainly Steve who was responsible for driving him up to the peak this damn fast. 

"Feel so good." He muttered as something of a warning, feeling his balls beginning to tighten. 

"Yeah, you _do_ feel so good, baby." Steve agreed with a breathless laugh. "You gonna come for me?" 

"Yeah." He agreed a little mindlessly, only for the other man to suddenly shift his weight, shoving a hand between their bodies to wrap around Bucky's cock and he was _gone_. 

He'd always been pretty quiet in bed, had to be when you grew up in an apartment with paper thin walls, but now he nearly screamed as his orgasm rushed through him, his hips jerking wildly as he spilled all over himself, Steve's hand and the shirt his friend was still inexplicably wearing. 

"Oh _fuck_! _Bucky_..." Steve groaned and Bucky managed to force his eyes open again just in time to see the other man's face go slack, his rhythm going to shit as he jerked his hips a few more times then went still. 

"Steve..." He whispered helplessly, reaching one hand up to smooth across his friend's sweaty cheek. 

"Best. Sex. Ever." The other man declared, sounding even more impassioned than he did when he rhapsodised about rights and freedom, before he collapsed in a boneless heap on top of him, knocking the air out of him. 

"Won't hear any arguments from me." Bucky managed, struggling to breathe, but wrapping his arms around him anyway, because he'd be damned if Steve was going anywhere just now. 

They lay there for a good while before his friend finally made a move to get off of him and Bucky merely tightened his hold in response, grumbling under his breath when it made the other man laugh. 

"Just gimme a minute?" 

"You got thirty seconds." He retorted, but he reluctantly let him up, grimacing a little when the other man carefully slipped his softening cock out of him. 

As soon as he was free, Steve was on his feet, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash, before stripping quickly out of his soiled shirt and the jeans still caught around his upper thighs. 

"These too?" Steve queried innocently, tugging at the waistband of his underwear like he might actually pull them back up, rather than dropping them to the floor where they clearly belonged. 

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer." Bucky declared haughtily, before stretching out across the bed. 

Arching his back a little, he concentrated on easing out the kinks in his limbs after their activities and if he happened to simultaneously drive Steve to distraction with the sight of his naked body, his rippling muscles still a little slick from the sweat and cum that hadn't been soaked up by his friend's wardrobe, well that was purely accidental. Nonetheless, Steve took one look at him, promptly dropped his shorts and all but threw himself back onto the bed, pressing himself up against Bucky's side and pulling him in for a hungry kiss. 

One kiss turned into two, three, four, until he lost count as they made out like teenagers for long minutes, arms and legs tangled together while they did their best to devour each other. His cock was already beginning to perk up again by the time he shoved Steve onto his back, only for the other man to yelp, the kiss breaking off as he reached behind himself with a grimace. 

"What- _Oh_." Bucky laughed as Steve's hand reappeared, the Cap plug caught delicately between his fingertips. "Yeah, er, sorry about that..." He paused contemplatively. "Well maybe not _that_ sorry." He grinned, rubbing himself suggestively against his friend's hip. 

"Yeah, you _really_ don't gotta apologise." Steve promised, eyeing the thing with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"So what was it you liked more?" He asked as casually as he could manage. "Seeing how much I can take?" He noticed the way the other man's eyes went dark at that, but he pushed on anyway. "Or was it seeing me with _your_ shield between my cheeks?" 

His only response was a low groan as his friend tossed the plug down to the foot of the bed and rolled on top of him again, kissing him hard. 

"So you liked that, huh?" He pressed when Steve finally let him up for air, wanting to hear him say it. 

"Yeah I liked it. Fuck, Bucky, you got no idea how much." The other man ran a shaky hand through his hair before fixing him with a look so intensely hot he wondered that he didn't go up in flames right there. "Spent half my life dreaming about being inside you and seeing you with _that_ filling you up? Like a mark of fucking ownership?" 

"Ownership?" He echoed and at that his friend went scarlet, as if he hadn't actually realised what he'd said until Bucky repeated it back to him. 

"I didn't mean- Fuck, you know I didn't mean it like that, I just- I meant-" 

"I know what you meant." He interrupted before the other man could hurt himself, letting him off the hook with an amused chuckle. 

"Sorry." Steve somehow flushed even darker. "I just... I can't tell you what it did to me, seeing you like that." 

"So you'd like me to wear it for you again, is what you're saying?" 

"Would you?" His friend asked, his expression so adorably hopeful that Bucky couldn't help but laugh. 

"Hmm, tell you what. Next time you have to go in for one of those process review meetings that you hate so much, you can put it in me before you leave, keep your hole stretched and ready for when you get home and can fill it up the way it's supposed to be filled." 

" _My_ hole?" Steve swallowed roughly, his eyes wide and hungry. 

"Mhmm, all yours." He shot the other man the filthiest grin he could muster. "To do with as you please." 

" _Fuck_." 

"Sounds good to me." He smirked, before tugging his dazed looking friend into a heated kiss that promised oh so much more. 

  
  



End file.
